Dos hombres y uno más
by vivaelanime
Summary: El dia que cambio la vida de Draco empezó muy mal...el resto si quieres entra a verlo


**Personajes**: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy

**Géneros**: Romance

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino,

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Dos hombres y uno más.

-Amo Draco, Amo Draco despierte, despierte Amo –decía un elfo domestico mientras movía por el hombro a un muchacho de unos veinte años, rubio dorado con toques marrones, piel pálida, y de una altura que parecía ser de 1'73 cm de altura, el color de los ojos, grises, pero que ahora no se pueden ver por estar cerrados, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una cruz roja, una camiseta naranja con mangas grises, y unas deportivas verdes; el chico estaba inconsciente, mientras que el elfo que le estaba intentando despertar, otro elfo había ido a buscar un poco de agua, cuando volvió con ésta se la tiró suavemente a Draco haciéndole despertar sobresaltado.

-Kreacher ¿Se puede saber por qué me has tirado agua encima? –dijo enfadado Draco mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo con la ayuda de Dobby.

-Amo Draco, Kreacher le ha tirado agua porque usted no despertaba –dijo Kreacher.

-Y no había otra manera de despertarme –dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras Dobby y Kreacher se ponían delante suyo y el rubio les preguntaba- a ver Dobby dime que pasó lo único que recuerdo es que había llegado al salón y luego todo se volvió negro.

-El Amo Draco había llegado al salón para ir a su trabajo, pero en cuanto entró dejó de caminar y se desmayó, después intenté levantarle pero no se despertaba, hasta que Kreacher le tiró un poco de agua para despertarle, señor –terminó de explicar Dobby.- ¿Se encuentra bien amo Draco? quizá deba ir a San Mungo para que le hicieran una revisión.

-Tienes razón Dobby –dijo Draco levantándose del sofá yendo hacia el perchero para coger su túnica, pero antes de irse se giró hacia los dos elfos domésticos que se le quedaron viendo para que les dijera lo que tenían que hacer- Kreacher, quédate en casa, arréglala y prepara la comida y si viene Harry dile donde estoy, Dobby, ¿me puedes acompañar? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro amo Draco –dijo Dobby con una sonrisa, para después situarse al lado de Draco y prepararse para irse, mientras que Kreacher desaparecía.

-Muy bien Dobby agárrate de mi mano –dijo Draco para cuando Dobby le agarro de la mano, se metieron en la chimenea y cogieron los polvos Flu y Draco dijo "San Mungo".

En una de las chimeneas de San Mungo llegó nuestro rubio protagonista con Dobby donde lo soltó y le dijo "sígueme" para después caminar hasta la tercera planta donde su amiga Pansy tenia el consultorio para que le revisara; después de caminar unos diez minutos llegaron a una puerta que decía "Doctora Parkinson de Granger", tocó la puerta y cuando desde dentro escucho "pase", entró en la habitación junto con Dobby y se encontró con una mesa de despacho y una silla, y un sofá en el lado izquierdo donde estaban sentadas Pansy y Hermione las dos muy rojas.

-Pansy necesito que me hagas una revisión llevo unos días algo mal, me mareo, vomito mucho, incluso hoy me he desmayado, –dijo Draco sin dejar hablar a las chicas, sentándose en el sofá donde estaban las dos chicas para esperar que ellas decidieran si le iban a revisar.

-Muy bien Dray túmbate en el sofá que te voy a hacer un par de hechizos para saber que tienes.

Y así empezaron las dos chicas a revisar a Draco.

En la casa de Harry y Draco, que llevaban desde que terminó la guerra juntos, primero como amigos, un tiempo después Draco se declaró a Harry con el miedo de ser rechazado cosa que no fue así, Harry le contestó con un gran beso; y así empezaron a vivir juntos como pareja en Griminud Place 12 junto a los elfos domésticos Dobby y Kreacher; de eso ya hacia como unos dos años;

Nuestro rubio estaba sentado en frente del sofá de la chimenea algo normal pero él no se encontraba así, estaba muy pálido, más de lo normal, por lo que le habían dicho las chicas y ahora estaba sentado esperando a que llegara Harry para decírselo, el cual llegó en ese momento; un chico moreno, ojos verde esmeralda, una altura de 1,80m, cuerpo musculoso, y sin gafas, que llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azules claros, una camiseta de manga larga, con mangas verdes y el resto de otro color, y unas deportivas negras con rayas blancas.

-Dragón ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan blanco? –preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Harry hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, hoy he ido a San Mungo, y Pan y Mione me han revisado y me han dicho que estoy embarazado –cuando terminó cierra los ojos esperando la reacción del moreno, pero sólo recibe un beso fogoso.

-Eso es fantástico –dijo Harry y luego tumbó al rubio en el sofá y se subió a horcajadas encima de él y empezó a quitarle la ropa lentamente a la vez que repartía besos por todo el cuerpo de Draco, mientras que Draco también empezó a quitarle la ropa, pero antes de poder seguir Harry les apareció en la misma posición en la cama de matrimonio que compartían.

El moreno siguió besando al rubio mientras iba bajando por todo el cuerpo haciendo un camino de besos, sacando gemidos de Draco que le hacían subir a su miembro, cuando llegó al miembro del rubio le empezó a masajear mientras que preparaba la entrada del rubio, con movimientos lentos hasta que estuvo preparada.

-Draco voy a entrar, ¿vale? –dijo Harry mirando a Draco que asintió y recibió un beso del moreno-Draco ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Draco se le quedó mirando mientras Harry metía su miembro en su entrada pero asintió con la cabeza y le dio un gran beso; a partir de ahí empezaron las embestidas que iban de lentas a rápidas hasta que llegaron al orgasmo gritando los dos un "te amo" para luego caer dormidos.

Fin.


End file.
